Horrid Henry's School Fair
Episode/Transcript '' '''Horrid Henry's School Fair '''is the 6th episode of Series 1, this episode features Henry trying to win a Super Soaker 3000 with the number 42. This was later realeased on the Horrid Henry's Horrid Revenge DVD. Plot Horrid Henry and Perfect Peter are playing Cowboys, Henry wins by having a water pistol while Peter doesn't. Mum comes into the house carrying the groceries and Henry comes to help her first and she tells Peter to the water pistol away and go get dried off. Henry pulls out a Super Soaker 3000 and he was happy at first but Mum told him that it's a prize for the school fair and takes if off him and says that he's has the same chance as everyone else but Henry didn't think that's fair. In his room, Mom wanted Henry and Peter's old games and toys for the school fair and Henry is happy to donate his Walkie-Talkie-Burpy-Slurpy-Teasy-Weasy Doll since Great Aunt Greta gave it to him thinking he's girl. That night, Henry sneaks into the living room and peeks through the treasure map that Mum's been doing. The next day at the school fair, Henry goes off to find his ticket. Soraya tells him where they the pirate prize booth is. Ralph offers Henry a bite of his candy floss but Henry (mistakes it as being given the whole thing) runs off with it. Beefy Bert tried Henry but he pushes his arm and he stables his ice cream on his face. Henry hides in a tent and find Miss oddbod and the everyone playing pin the tail on the donkey. Miss Oddbod chose Henry to play the game and she binds him and give him the tail but then he pins the tail on her bottom by mistake and he runs out. When Henry got to the Pirate Prize booth, Miss Battle-Axe told him it's not open yet and wants him to come back later. Then Ralph and Bert sees Henry and he runs away again. Henry was in line for the slide when he heard the pirate prize so he hurried and slides down towards Soggy Sid. Then Henry saw everyone else in the line for the ticket number so he comes plan. First, Henry makes a deal with Ralph (who isn't happy about the candy floss incident.) by telling him the winner number for 50p, Next he tells Andrew that the first and second prize are two bungee jumps and he runs away. Last Henry tells Margaret that the winning number is 42 but she didn't believe him. Henry saw Beefy Bert with a winner number and notice he's got it so he makes a deal but he realised it's 75. He saw Peter with two different tickets and chased after him. Henry makes a deal with Peter for the ticket and gives him £1 and the two brother went to have fun. Henry throws a sponge at Miss Lovely since Peter couldn't do it until the pirate prize was about to be announced, Henry goes off and Peter apologies to Miss Lovely. Miss Oddbod says the winning number is 42 and Henry celebrates. Although Ralph and Margaret were mad at him for lying and telling the truth. Unfortunately, Henry realized he got the raffle ticket which means Peter gets the prize. Henry was disappointed when the raffle ticket was announced and he runs over to it. When Miss Battle-Axe announces the winner, Henry gives her the raffle ticket but it’s for winning tickets only. She gave Perfect Peter the Super Soaker 3000. Mum gives Henry the prize but when he opened the gift, he got his Walkie-Talkie-Burpy-Slurpy-Teasy-Weasy Doll earlier and he yells "NOOOOO!!!". Quotes ---- *Ralph: Wanna bite? (shows Henry his candy floss) *Henry: Yeah, thanks! (steals the candy floss and runs away with it) *Ralph: Oy, come back! Bert, stop him! (When Bert tries to stop Henry, he pushes his arm, causing him to stab ice cream on his face) ---- Characters *Horrid Henry *Perfect Peter *Mum *Dad *Rude Ralph *Moody Margret *Singing Soraya *Beefy Bert *Anxious Andrew *Spotless Sam *Tidy Ted *Greedy Graham *Miss Oddbod *Great-Aunt Greta (First appearance) *Rich Aunt Ruby (First appearance) *Miss Battle-Axe (First appearence) *Miss Lovely (First appearence) *Soggy Sid (First appearence) Trivia * This is the first appearance of Great-Aunt Greta, Rich Aunt Ruby (as a background character), Soggy Sid, Miss Battle-Axe and Miss Lovely. *This is the first episode to take place in the school. *Despite Dad appearing in the episode, he only had one line. *Peter is confirmed to be 6 years old in this episode as 42 in dog years is equivalent to nearly 7 in human years. Errors *When Henry goes downstairs at night, first he opens the door to Peter's bedroom and looks out while in his clothes. But when it cuts to the part when he leaves his bedroom and goes downstairs, he comes out of ''his door and is in his pyjamas. *When Henry goes to the raffle booth, and when he said that he got 42, he somehow disappeared in the crowd of children. *When Henry is on the steps to the slide, Peter was behind him. But after the scene with the announcer, there is now a child with a green sweater with dark red hair behind Henry. *When Peter takes his toys into Henry's room, the wall behind him is pink instead of green. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1